


Happy birthday Mister Wilson

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [26]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: (for those who don't know me), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can't let Wade's birthday go unnoticed now can we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Mister Wilson

_Well this ain’t nice is it?  
_ “We had worse”

He could barely breath but he still managed to talk to himself typical, even though his heart was racing, and his lungs felt incredibly strained while he looked at his scared mug in the glass of the tube they had put him in. His mind was shutting down to protect him from the stress he was under.

“Hey Deadpool wake up…”  
“…hu what?”

He groaned slightly, opening his eyes, he found himself in a dumpster in New York, with no idea how he got there, but upside down over the dumpster dangling by a string hung no one else then his Baby boy.

“…Spidey…where am I?”  
“Obviously in New York, in an alley, didn’t expect you to throw yourself in the trash…”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I asked you to celebrate your birthday together moron…”

He strained to breath as he got up, his chest was killing him, today really was a bad day, but hey, Spidey offered to celebrate his birthday, he couldn’t even remember the last time someone remembered his birthday, hell he often forgot it himself.

“I am not feeling too well, healing factor isn’t doing its job properly for some reason, so go easy on me…”  
“Well I got us a table at a Mexican place, oooh and for tonight Karaoke, the avengers and the x-men will be there too…”  
“Don’t think I’ll be singing much baby boy…”  
“You’ll feel better in no time!”

He smiled at the enthusiasm of his favorite guy in spandex, so he joined him for that meal and talked to him over the food, bantering together and just having a fun time, no sneers about him being a merc, instead talking about all the good stuff he had done over the years. Spider-Man even apologized for being an ass from time to time.

The karaoke place they had chosen was packed with all the heroes he had worked with in the past and even Taskmaster and Bob were there among some other not so heroic individuals he had close connections with. There seemed to be a cease fire though, for his birthday and it felt amazing, because he was surrounded by people who he had helped in the past who now seemed to care, people who had sneered at him and ignored him when they no longer needed him.

He was singing a duet version of ‘Love me like you do’ with Spider-man when suddenly his chest started hurting even more he fell down of the stage, feeling Spider-Man grasp him tightly by his wrists as the world faded.

When it came back into view he was staring at the lights above his glass prison, his body struggling to regenerate as he saw Ajax grin at him, his hand on the control panel of his prison.

“Happy Birthday Mister Wilson, we’re gonna have a lot more fun…now let’s test how long I can keep you without oxygen before your regeneration will stop completely…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry Wade, I can't write Fluffy, please don't hate me, I love you, Happy Birthday big guy...


End file.
